


Mother of the Apocalypse

by Emotional_Crisis



Series: Fairy Tail Fanfics [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Death, Implied child murder in the name of religon, Mother and Son, My brother is saying stupid things, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emotional_Crisis/pseuds/Emotional_Crisis
Summary: Yasuotori was a great being. Divine if you will. Yasuotori was a dragon. ’Black and Gold, a Voice so Bold’ as they say. Yasuotori was cruel, but she was not heartless. So when she found a human village that killed children for being ’abnormal’ ... she couldn’t very well let them kill an infant, could she?
Series: Fairy Tail Fanfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018786
Kudos: 6





	1. Start of the Story

Yasuotori was not usually one to meddle in human affairs.

In fact, she saw them as little more than mere pests, but all pests have uses do they not?

You might not understand, and I do not expect you to.

Yasuotori was a dragon, a mighty one. She was not queen of all, she did not wish to be. Just imagine the meetings! She could not deal with such trivial things!

Ahem, apologies.

Yasuotori was not the Queen of Dragons, but that did not mean she was not a powerful, respected figure in dragon culture.

She was one of the rare dragons that was birthed with the ability to turn human after all.

No, Yasuotori was not a Queen nor was she a God.

But she was everything and more to her son.

He was not her son by birth, a dragon cannot birth a human, but he was hers before he reached 12 moon cycles.

You may have heard of him, actually. He goes by many names in your time.

The Dragon King, The Black Dragon, The Dragon of the Apocalypse.

Achnologia.

But before all this he was just a boy.

A boy who loved his mother, and whose mother loved him.

I’ll tell you a story, young traveller, how does that sound? A short one, I apologize, but very little is known of Yasuotori and Achnologia beyond their names and I’ve forgotten most that I had learned. She was wiped from history it seems, but I will tell you all I know...

How about I start at the beginning? The day mother met son?

Well then... It goes a little like this...

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yasuotori was not one to meddle in human affairs. She usually left them to their own devices, but these humans angered her.

They were killing their own children, at 60 moon cycles! Five years old was far too early to be sentenced to death in an attempt to please a god who does not even exist. Yasuotori would know. She’s met them. They’re obnoxious. At least the devils have civility.

But back to her anger.

It seems this village had rather strange ideals.

Anyone born with hair colors other than blonde, brunette, ravenette, ginger and such was killed.

Anyone born with eye colors other than blue, green, hazel, and brown were killed.

At the age of five.

She has been watching them for weeks now, preparing for the ritual.

Apparently it was not enough to kill the children, they had to break them as well.

Their eyes were dull and void of life as they were lain out on the altar one by one, a chant said and young blood spilled.

Until there was a cry.

An infant, not even twelve moon cycles, lain upon the altar. His features similar to the ’priest’ and his wife.

They were killing their own nestling?

Not even Yasuotori was so cruel or heartless as to do this.

She had standards.

Humans were so easy to slaughter, even more so in her dragon form.

The bloodbath over, she shifted into her human shape. A tall feminine figure with black hair the cut off at her knees with slightly tanned skin and golden eyes.

Stepping over the corpses as if they were lower than the dirt beneath her feet. The germs that served little purpose. A disease. No matter.

She lifted the boy into her arms, he was a small thing. Blue hair and blue eyes with tanned skin. He was wailing pitifully...

She loved him already.

”Hello, little one.” she cooed as she rocked him slowly, ”Those filthy things didn’t name you, did they?”

She knew they didn’t, they didn’t name any of the poor husks destined to die.

”Well then, I suppose I will name you...” she hummed, lifting him under the arms and holding him to the moonlight. ”You will be... You will be Achnologia.” she declared, as though the world would change now that the babe had a name. ”Achnologia. The Bringer of the Apocalypse, The King of Dragons.” and then she smiled softer, kinder, and brought him to rest against her bosom. ”and my precious son...”

With that, the newly made mother sprouted her mighty wings and took to the skies. Yes, she may not be the Queen, but her son -her Prince- would be the King.

And she would raise him to be greater than life and death themselves.


	2. Precious

Age: 1

It seems Yasuotori had grown more attached than originally intended.

Achnologia had taken permanent fixture in her life, unlike most other slayers.

Then again most dragons didnt take in helpless infants...

Anyway.

Achnoligia, despite his young age, was well-behaved. Apparently, such things were near incomprehensible to her fellow dragons such as Igneel and Metallicana. Their dragons slayers, every single one, had managed to be nothing but rowdy and misbehaved no matter how hard they tried.

They simply weren’t as special as her baby.

Achnologia, as if reading his mother's thoughts, giggled and patted her cheek.

She cooed at him, turning away from the two gawping brutes in their hulking dragon bodies. Why were they so surprised? Her baby was so precious!

She side-eyes them both, causing them to turn away. Really, was it so shocking to see her as a mother?

”You’re not one to take on slayers, Yasuo.” Metallicana took the bite. ”What's so different about this one?”

Igneel nearly sneered. ”Yeah.. Its really weird to see you suddenly change so drastically.”

Apparently it was.

Yasuotori spun in her heel, making her baby laugh and the large dragons flinch.

”I couldn’t let them kill an infant.” she spat. ”I may be cruel, but I'm not a monster.”

She cradled her son, so sweet and oblivious to the world's hatred, even more protectively.

She sneered.

”I could hardly say the same for some of you.”

That made them recoil, angry. But they knew she was right. Even if it was a hundred years ago or a thousand, even by accident or on purpose, they have still killed more children than Yasuotori’s strong zero.

Achnologia laughed again. Precious.


	3. Strong

Age: 6

Yasuotori has started to train her prince at the sweet age of five.

He was having fun with it, she supposed.

Then again, who wouldn't? Chaos dragon magic was very powerful, not even having its own form except for a direct beam of pure magical power.

It was difficult to use for some, but her boy was growing so strong and so quickly!

She watched from where she was sitting on her knees as Achnologia showed her a ball of magic in between his hands.

”Móðir! Móðir! Lookie! I made a ball!” he grinned up at her, so wide and sweet.

She clapped her hands and gave him a closed-eye smiled.

”Oh Little Prince! You make your Móðir so very proud!”

The boy giggled when Yasuotori stood, sweeping him up off his feet as the ball of magic energy vanished. She spun around once before settling both her feet on the ground. Combing a hand through his hair, she hummed.

”You are so strong, so brave my little Achnologia...”

”Móðir?” his soft voice, small and insecure -too insecure- reached her ears. ”Am I really strong?...”

She hummed again, lifting him to look him in the eyes.

”Only the strongest, my dearest.” she cooed, ”Rest now, darling, it is getting late.”

He buried his face into the crook of her neck.

”Sing please?”

She hummed as she began walking to their home, a small house fit for them both with a large cave behind it.

”O sweet baby mine, dont you cry.

Feel the wind and close your eyes.

And you’ll dance among the stars

Be it here or be it far...

Baby Mine, dont you cry

Móðir will be here all the time

Let me hold you, let me love you

And know all I say is true...”

Despite the shortness of her song, it always seemed to put Achnologia right to sleep. Good thing too, the moon was nearing its apex.

She laid him in the single bed of their home, laying in beside him and combing his hair with taloned fingers.

”And sweet baby mine

If I am to die

You’ll be greater than I ever was.

I am no God

And I am no Queen

But you will grow to be the greatest one.

And if I must die for it to be

For you I will die happily

O’ Darling The Dragon King~...”

Her Achnologia did not release her grom his grip, even one so much weaker than her own... But he was still strong, and he would grow to be even stronger.


	4. Royalty

Yasuotori was obsessed with her son, some would say. Always had him with her, always watching his interactions, just always watching.

But her and Achnologia both disagreed.

Achnologia loved his mother very much and never did he wish to leave her side. Yasuotori humored him. And if she was always watching then the rest of them were practically kidnappers and paedophiles with how closely they watched their children.

They found it absurd.

Now, despite what I said earlier, Yasuotori did have meetings to attend pretty often.

She just never went is all.

But this time, this one time, Igneel had dragged her out of her house with the help of his gang.

Igneel and his gang.

Igneel’s Gang.

They could wear matching jackets if they were humans...

She needed to stop before she facepalmed in the middle of the meeting.

(She will never admit that the only reason she allowed them to drag her here is because Achnologia was curious about what a Dragons Meeting was- no she will not admit it-)

Anyways.

Her precious boy was twelve now, oh how much he’s grown! He was quite lean and strong for a twelve-year-old. (because despite how much she loved him she would not go easy on his training. He was to be King after all.)

He was proud of himself and so was she.

She turned her golden gaze over to the small pack of slayers roughhousing just outside. She was in her dragon form, smaller and lither than most of the others but just as powerful, if not more so.

Her son was the same way.

Slightly smaller than the rest but even stronger than they could ever hope to be.

In fact, some of the younger slayers treated him like royalty because of it. At least, out of their dragon parents sight. Who knows how the other, prideful, dragons would react to see their own children kneeling to another?

She turned back to the meeting, trying her best to pay attention.

Achnologia, for his part, preened under the praise of his fellow slayers. They called him a Prince, just like his Móðir did!

If he was a Prince, was his Móðir a Queen then?

...

Of course she was! He wasn’t even gonna bother asking. Because no matter what she said, if he was a Prince then surely she’s a Queen! That's how it works!

”You’re so strong Achnologia!”

”Can you help us with our magic?!”

”You’re so cool!”

Yes, Achnologia did preen under his fellow magic user's praise.

”I’m so proud of you, My Sweet Prince.”

But none of them could compare to his Móðir's praise and love.

They were both royalty after all.


	5. All Grown Up

Age: 20

Achnologia was of age now. His Móðir had said so that night, his birthday, with tears in her eyes.

Achnologia had never seen his Móðir cry.

He was brave enough to say he panicked a little.

”Móðir?? Móðir! Is everything alright?!”

She wailed.

”MY BABY IS ALL GROWN UP NOW!”

He had wrapped his arms around his Móðir -when had he grown taller than her anyway?- and bent down to bury his face in her shoulder.

His Móðir had not aged a day since she had him, always young and lovely. His Móðir had friends, she did, but Achnologia was always jealous of them.

He wanted his Móðir all to himself when he was a boy.

Now he understands she tolerates them because she was raised with them.

Nestmates, she had said. A pack.

That's all they were to her, nothing else. In fact, they seemed to merely tolerate her as well.

They didn’t seem to like him much though. At least, Igneel and gang crew liked him a little, but others looked at him like he was lower than a worm.

Móðir got rid of them eventually after one tried to stomp him to paste.

It was legally within the rights of the pack as well. Parents are allowed to fight to the death if another pack member attacks their child apparently.

Children are precious to the dragons it seems, human or not.

Anyway-

...

He was starting to sound like Móðir even in thought...

He was brought out of his mind when his Móðir’s arms wrapped around his waist.

”Móðir-”

And she lifted him off his feet.

”Ack!”

...

He doesn't think he’ll ever have strength that is more than quadruple his body size.

Then again his Móðir is a dragon.

Either way, she lifted him off his feet with relative ease if not for the half foot he had on her.

The height difference only made her cry more. He quickly patted her shoulder and she set him down.

”Don’t cry Móðir!”

”How can I not?! My baby is all grown up and doesn't need his Móðir anymore!”

That made him freeze where he stood. Not need his Móðir? What kind of idiocy was that?

”Who said that, Móðir?”

His Móðir eyes dried slowly, releasing him from her arms and backing away while wiping her eyes. Achnologia kept his hands on her shoulders.

”It..It’s dragon culture that most nestlings leave their parents at their 240th moon cycle, 20 years old. Very few actually don’t, but they are the weaker ones who physically can’t leave.” she wiped her eyes again and composed herself. ”But you, Achnologia, have no need for me anymore. You are powerful, far stronger than the rest of the slayers.” she smiled up at him, a small pitiful thing. ”You’re probably tired of me by now anyway, I know I’ve been a little controlling your entire life, in fact it’s possible you hate me for it...”

Achnologia growled at that, making his poor Móðir jump. She’s never been caught off guard before, she must really be upset... He lunged the small distance between them, sending them both onto the ground outside.

Now he knew why Móðir had called him outside before she said anything, she expected him to leave. How she ever thought he would leave her was beyond him and he told her as such, face buried in her stomach.

”I will not leave you, such a stupid thing to think Móðir...”

The moon was up already, past its apex by now, no longer his birthday.

No longer the day for him to leave.

”Sing, Móðir, please?”

Her hand started to run through his hair, he was growing it out now, and she obliged in a choked voice.

”Over in Killarney, many years ago  
My Mother sang a song to me in tones so sweet and low,

Just a simple little ditty, in her good old Irish way,  
And I’d give the world if she could sing that song to me this day.

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral...” and continued until he slept sound against her.

And mother and son slept so peacefully that night, unaware that future was no longer so bright...


	6. To Say Goodbye

Age: 23

Ithappened when Achnologia was twenty-three. The Dragon War was underway and his Móðir remained neutral through it all.

At least she tried.

Achnologia had managed to kill a few of the hundred dragons that had closed in on their home, his Móðir nowhere to be seen. She had gone somewhere that morning but hadn't yet returned. He was worried, upset, because where was she?

That was when he heard her roar.

One of the dragons was torn in half above him, and his Móðir soared down to him. Shifting midair, she landed as a human right in front of him.

How he wished he was able to do that.

She knelt before him, holding his face between her palms.

”Baby? Oh sweet boy you did so well, Móðir is so proud of you.” she spoke quickly, eyes flickering to the 50-so dragon corpses of his own doing before landing on him again.

”..M..óðir...” his voice was quiet and raspy, and he slumped on his knees when she let him go.

She stood and spun in her heel to face the remaining dragons. 150 of them.

Two more went down with a single roar, slicing through their hearts. She jumped into the air, magical energy swirling around her entire body.

It was brutal. Blood was flying in archs and landing on the ground, though none touched Achnologia. His Móðir shifted midair, biting through one of their necks and claws slashing the heads of four others clean off.

But more kept coming.

His Móðir was being overtaken.

...

He didn't notice one of the attacks coming for him until his mother touched the ground over him, crouching to shield his human body.

She had to shift again. Blood dripped from shrunken claw marks and her shoulder where the roar burned right through her scales and skin alike.

He screamed for her, quiet because of his scratchy throat, and she turned her head slightly to face him with a solemn smile. She began to sing softly.

”Oh love. No one's ever gonna hurt you, love.

I'm gonna give you all of my love. Nobody matters like you...”

He screamed for her again, louder, despite his body’s protests, as the dragons mouths opened as they readied their mass roar and his Móðir used pure magic to form a dome-shaped shield over him...

Wait.

Was that Igneel up there?...

”Your life ain't gonna be nothing like my life. You're gonna grow and have a good life. I'm gonna do what I've got to do...”

Their roars were released, and he screamed once more, barely able to hear her speak.

”So Rockabye baby, Rockabye...”

Even his Móðir, the strongest dragon to ever live, was no match for a concentrated blow of over 100 dragon roars. But...

The shield held up perfectly.

So he could only sit and watch as his Móðir fell to the ground, waiting for the shield to fall.

He stumbled over himself to reach her when it did.

Many of the dragons flew away, uncaring of the boy they had orphaned, while several stayed and watched.

Probably to taunt.

But Achnologia didn’t hear them, kneeling over his still breathing Móðir.

”Móðir.. Móðir.. Get up Móðir, please.” he sobbed quietly into her chest.

She slowly lifted her hand and ran in through her hair as she sang softly.

He sang with her.

”Time will ease your pain. Life's about changing nothing ever stays the same. How can I help you to say goodbye? It’s okay to hurt... and it's okay to cry...

Come let me hold you and I will try... How can I... help you... to say...... goodbye...”

Her heart thudded to a stop, and he could finally hear the jeers of the remaining dragons. But all he could focus on was his Móðir, her body cold and breaths no longer taken. Her heart no longer beating life into her.

His body bathed in her blood.

...

He screamed again, louder than he ever had before.

Louder than he ever will again.

His Móðir’s magic was a lovely golden color as it flowed into her son's core, unnoticed by the man himself.

His eyes snapped open in a rage, and blue marks slowly formed over his skin. He sneered up at the dragons that had fallen silent as his magic power pulsed and it grew. He stood slowly, carefully.

And thus began the massacre.

\-------------------------------------------------------

You know the story after that I’m sure.

Achnologia almost single-handedly caused dragon-kinds extinction and became one of the worlds greatest threats.

But now you know why.

He’s just a lost man grieving his mother, slaughtered by her own kind.

Her own packmates.

Forced to leave her som behind in a world that would try to kill him at every turn.

I heard that as soon as all dragons and slayers in the world are dead, he will lay down and die peacefully on his own.

How I know all of this when she was wiped from history, you may be asking.

Well...

You are aware that you are dead, yes?

You are one lost soul encountering another...

...

...

Very well, I’ll tell you my name. So persistent, you humans are.

I am Yasuotori, The Chaos Dragon, Mother of the Apocalypse.

Móðir of Achnologia.

Now that you know, please treat my boy like you would any other grieving soul. Treat him kindly, young traveler... May your soul rest.

Oh? Why haven’t I gone to rest yet?

I’m waiting.

I’m waiting for my son.

...

Don’t look so shocked. Off you go now, shoo-shoo!

Go find another story to listen to, young traveler. I hear the one about the storm dragon girl is quite nice, as well as the one with white fire...

I’ll just be here waiting, until I see my baby again.


End file.
